


Day 21

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bukkake, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: They gather around Isaac, using him one by one.





	Day 21

If Isaac were to explain how he got here… Well, he couldn’t.

He was on his knees, naked but flush, and surrounded by the wolves of the pack – by Derek, Scott, Peter, Jackson, Boyd. A motley crew, conflicting and clashing, villains and heroes and jerks. Yet they were there, the lot of them, standing over Isaac with their bared bodies and hard cocks and Isaac didn’t mind, not for a second.

Boyd was the first to touch him. His large hand slid around the back of Isaac’s neck, tipping his head back and cradling the weight – holding him up as he pressed his cock to the other wolf’s lips. He was unsurprisingly gentle. He was as good a fighter as the rest of them, with the bulk to back it up, but his touches were always feather-light no matter who it was. No matter whether it was Isaac or Erica. He wasn’t rough with Isaac, didn’t choke him or force him to take more than he could. He accepted Isaac’s lavishing with soft murmurs of praise and closed eyes.

Jackson was next, stepping up the moment Boyd pulls away, squeezing himself to keep from coming. There was an unspoken but agreed upon ending to this, one that kept Isaac’s hands and mouth busy but his skin dry. One that Boyd kept as his attention was demanded by the jock before him, the one who was rough and unconcerned with Isaac’s comfort.

As he worked Jackson in his mouth, Derek approached. Blue eyes flicked to him, to his cock and to his face, before he reached out beside him, gripping his length and sliding his sweaty hand up and down. It was far from the best hand job, distracted by his other occupation, but it satisfied him enough until Jackson pulled back too, stopping beside Boyd.

Then Derek was in front of him, his musk overwhelming his senses. He was a mixture of the two previous lovers; he forced Isaac’s head all the way down, until his nose was buried in the dark thatch of hair above his cock, inhaling his powerful scent but it wasn’t as rough as Jackson. He gave Isaac time to catch his breath and he let the curly-haired wolf set the pace. It represented him well, the give and take that had always defined their relationship. Derek had saved him but he wasn’t a hero.

Yet he yearned for Derek when he pulled away, wished he’d come back as Peter stationed himself in front of him. He didn’t stray far, back to the side where he guided Isaac’s hand to his spit-slick cock, but Isaac’s attention was now on the man before him. He wasn’t afraid or nervous. Peter was a hundred things, a villain and monster among them, but Isaac had faced far worse. Anyhow, if this wasn’t what Isaac wanted, the man wouldn’t be here. He wouldn’t slide his length through Isaac’s rosy lips, down his throat in a pace slow enough not to trigger his gag reflex. He was actually gentler than Derek but an unsettling smirk rested on his lips that Isaac couldn’t tear his eyes away from.

It didn’t fade when he retreated but it was blocked out, with Boyd taking the side opposite of Derek and Scott taking his place in front. Last but not least. He smelled like cotton and caramel and _home_. Scott was comforting, stroking his fingers over Isaac’s reddened cheeks, tracing the line of his puffy lips. He wasn’t as big as some of the others but he was still careful about the way he pumped himself into his mouth. He treated Isaac like he was like delicate, as if made of glass, and patronizing was the last way he’d describe it. It was comforting, a calm before the storm.

They all gathered around, squeezing in a circle around him. He could feel the warmth from their bodies radiating as they stroked their cocks. Isaac sat back, lips parted and waiting – anticipating their release, the feel of their come on his skin.

Jackson shot off first. He gasped, gripping the shoulder of the man next to him to keep himself upright. A bit of his release dripped onto the ground but most splattered against his shoulder. He didn’t have long to think of it, Boyd coming next – then so on and so forth. He was covered, dripping and soaked and _fuck_.

He felt used and it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
